Reversal
by Tsuriai Yuuto
Summary: Final chapter up!!!! Promised day is here, how does Fuu-kun deal w/ Chi no Ryuu Kamui?
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer:All X characters do not belong to me. No matter how much you treat them like so, they won't be. Kamui is not a public company to be used, abused and exploited.

****

Author's Note: Except in this fanfic. ^^

****

Author's 2nd Note:This is an FxK fanfiction, with more than a twist on it. More like screw but who cares. It's written from the perspective of Fuuma. It's based on the assumption that Kamui well, I'll let you figure the plot out. I don't know how this got started, I don't know where it's going, and I don't know where it's going to end. Enjoi. Oh, please, R&R my other stories too, if you haven't seen them before.

*****

"It's too cruel to have his most precious person killed right before his eyes. And having it done by someone he considers his own brother." 

Even Sorata's boundless charm was dampened on that night. Yuzuriha, not as mature as the others present, wept into her hands at the sight of Ten no Ryuu Kamui being wheeled into the hospital, a blank look in his eyes. The body of his beloved, Monou Kotori, led the way. One dead, the other probably dying. His heart had imploded, and left his body an empty shell. He wouldn't respond to any calls, any touch, and his eyes lacked the vibrancy of a normal human. They went inside, seeking some solace in the comforting lines of the hospital. By and by, the newcomer, Sumeragi Subaru, decided to risk his own life by entering the mind of the inert framework. It was decidedly odd, being so attached to this one person and shedding so many tears over him.

For, after all, none of the Seals had ever met Ten no Ryuu Kamui in person.

The blank eyes of Monou Fuuma stared up at the ceiling, unseeing, unknowing.

*****

__

"K K Kamui. What's gotten into you? Do you know what you're doing?" I could barely feel the rest of my body; the cords were wound too tightly to allow the passage of blood. Oddly enough, it ran down my arm perfectly well, but I reflected on this later

"Fuuma. The world wants change. I can feel her screams, and if you listen carefully, so can you. I will grant her wish." My friend *why do I still consider him my friend?* tore the Shinken_ from my hand, and the effusion of blood blurred my vision. I looked up and saw Kotori! _

"Kamui-chan." The whisper burned at me and I struggled to free myself. A maniacal grin lighted Kamui's face as he raised the sword

"No, Fuuma Don't watch anymore!!!" _The cry rang out from the distance, but the only thing I heard was the own cry of my mind, body, and soul._

"KAAAAmuuIIII!" 

The Shinken_ came crashing down_

*****


	2. Within

*****

__

Did I really think that Kamui could do it? No, that's why I'm sitting here by myself in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere somewhere was it my heart? It doesn't matter. All I can see is blackness, and one set of doors ahead of me. What am I leaning against? _Feathers are falling softly but flowing sideways. Reach up, touch one, shatters like a Christmas ornament or a thin sheet of sugar. A large sword is embedded in front of me. On an impulse, I reach up and grasp the blade harshly. It cuts deep into my fingers, and I watch in horror and fascination as the blood flows familiarly down the edges._

Knock. _Knock_. Knock. _Knock. Someone's knocking on the door. It opens slowly, and a refined elf walks in. He has such deep green eyes but my tears blur my vision before I can see more_. "Fuuma," _he says softly_. "Can I come over there?"

"_Go away. I don't want you here." The words come out impulsively, harsh in the silence, loud in the darkness. _

"My name is Sumeragi Subaru. I'm going to come over there." _So he has a name. I kick the blade with the toe of my boot. It teeters towards me and away from me, decides to fall away from me. If it had fallen on me and cut into my thigh, well, who cares? Kotori is dead. Kamui is lost to me, Shiro-kun wetness runs down my face again. Doushite? Doushite?!?!_

Subaru is almost next to me now. I look up, take a closer look at him. Fine features, with the most melancholy look I've ever seen. Glance down the ground is liquid, yet supports our weight. Correction, second most melancholy look I've ever seen. I win first place. A mirthless laugh. He takes my hand and looks me straight in the eye. 

"Fuuma. I've come down here to tell you to come back. If you'll let me, I'll tell you everything you need to know. Look" _The Sumeragi_ How did I know he was called Sumeragi?_ pointed off in the distance, and a vision coalesced in my dream. Images so intense I almost cried out in fear, pictures of the past, present, and future that rocked the foundations of my existence and revealed the secrets that had before been left to me. The battle between Ten no Ryuu and Chi no Ryuu, to fight for the existence of the human race. _

Fate. It was all about fate. The word disgusts me, as it must have Kamui. I had only met him briefly since he came, but I knew that Kamui did not like the idea any more than I did. Somehow, I knew him still. Somehow, we still had the connection of being more than friends. I had felt it through his touch on that night when he related to me what had happened over the past few years. He was always questioning whether something was preordained or not. Over ten years ago, when Kotori fell from the tree, Kamui should not have had the endurance to hold on for those long hours. 

__

You were great Kamui. You protected Kotori. _Thank you Kamui-chan_.

And now you killed Kotori. You weren't Kamui then; the Kamui I knew would never harm Kotori even though his soul were bared and the forces of anarchy arrayed against him. If Fate drove you to leave Tokyo after that one night, if Fate drove you to become the Chi no Ryuu Kamui, then I will _not_ believe that it was you. 

__

I'll promise you that if something happens to, I'll always protect you. It's an absolute promise, ok?

I opened my eyes, the dreamscape gone. The concerned eyes of people I don't know are staring at me; one girl had apparently been crying. Realized that the one named Subaru had collapsed on top of me. "Thank you, Subaru." I whispered, instantly knowing the youth though having only met him in thought. His gentle weight was reassuring, as was the attention I was receiving.

"_Gonichiwa_." I murmured, barely able to muster the strength to speak. A wan smile. "Who are you?" They were with the Ten no Ryuu, and I was to become Kamui. 

__

It's an absolute promise, Kamui. I'll get you back somehow.

*****


	3. Guardian

*****

__

"When the world turns its back on you and you have nothing left to give, would you give the thing most dear to you, or would you give yourself?" —Kouryuu

I tried, Kamui. I tried to give myself up to you so that this could all be over, and maybe in some other place we could still be together with Kotori, like it was before. But I guess Fate wanted me to give the thing most dear to me- two of the things most dear to me. And I can't even do anything about it. 

It was cold that evening. Not even the overcoat I wore could keep the chill out, but the red dragon in the sky was unmistakable. You were calling out to me, trying to get me to come. Like a fool, I came, led on by a leash. Hoping that somehow maybe you sought to come to me, I don't honestly know what I expected from you. As I cleared the roof in a single bound, you were standing on the top of the laboratory, hands in your pockets, golden eyes glimmering in the glow of Tokyo down below. 

"Hello Fuuma." Your voice was as cold as the night air, but was closer to the fog gathering on the water; clammy, seeping into every pore and chilling to the bone. He laughed mirthlessly, and walked towards me, his eyes betraying nothing of what I thought. My face froze, and I staggered backwards a few steps as he approached.

__

We are enemies now.

He held out his hand, pointing it towards the ground below. A tremor shook the laboratory and it threatened to fall. I felt the power of Kamui flicker to my hands and my eyes braced myself for a confrontation that I didn't want to enter. 

__

But if I must kill you to save you, then I will. 

"What are you going to do, Fuu-kun? Blow my head off? It would all end then" He stopped a few steps in front of me. His eyes suddenly cracked and the barest hint of a tear graced the end of the lavender circle. "Fuuma, I'm part of you now, we are both Kamui, but but I see what you want to do to me." His voice matched his eyes, losing control. My heart leaped, my mind screamed for caution, but the hope overrode the pragmatism. "Fuuma I missed you so much help me now"

"Kamui" I reached out towards him, just wanting to hold him like the years before. "Doushite?"

You're sobbing now, and I pull you closer to me, realizing that you were just as you were before. Kotori was dead, Dosa was dead, I couldn't bear to lose you as well. I just held you for a few seconds when you calmed down and looked up at me.

__

"Aisheteru, Fuu-kun." The whisper was so quiet and heartfelt that I probably should have expected what followed.

The pain was instant and unbelievable. Your eyes flashed and a bright explosion shook the unstable building. Almost in slow motion, I watched the blood flow from my hands, my face, fascinated still, and the shock of your attack hurt more than the actual impact. Bam. Creak. Thump. Gush. I didn't even try to defend myself, didn't even try to ease the pain, not even curling into a ball. Just sat there, under the starry night, watching the blood trickle down my naked arm.

Another flash, of a different sort. _Kekkai_. "Subaru-kun," I whisper, and crawl up to my elbows. The Sumeragi's eyes were locked in concentration as you were locked into his pentagram. I never noticed that your eyes changed colors when you were upset from violet to a deep honey. 

__

You're so cute, Subaru-kun. Subaru's concentration faltered as Kamui spoke something that I couldn't hear but I could feel. _What, do I remind you of someone? _One of Subaru's hands dropped, and the youth had a stricken look on his face. _If you don't concentrate your spell will fail_. And with that you shattered the spell and threw Subaru across the roof. 

"Nooo!" I struggled to reach my feet again. I probably couldn't even admit it to myself, but the young onmyouji meant something more to me than I knew at the moment. As soon as I reached my feet, my strength failed and all came to darkness, but I still knew what happened.

__

Why do you and Seishirou look alike? Kamui had straddled the prostrate youth, caressing his ebony locks. Then, perversely, you licked him up the face and stuck your tongue in his mouth, clearly enjoying it. The kiss ended with a small bite on the lip and a rough shove backwards.

__

Because that is what you wished for. The hand came up and down, and I knew no more. _Kamui-chan_

It hurts so badly inside, it hurts so much I would die from the heartache, but I've forgotten how to feel. The hardest part of wanting to live, wanting to be alive, to hurt, to love, is finding something to believe in. And when you've found that one thing, you can live for it, you can give up everything you ever were, ever will be, all in its name. And when you achieve that one thing, when you have everything you ever wanted, you realize you've betrayed yourself to everything you've always hated, everything you never wanted to be. 

__

When the world turns its back on you and you have nothing left to give, would you give the thing most dear to you, or would you give yourself?

Aisheteru, Subaru-kun. You didn't have to do that.

*****


	4. Dreamscape

*****

__

I open my eyes and look around. It's dark again, my only dignity is the shadow that cloaks my naked body. Blood tattoos intricate, random patterns across the flesh; where there should be sweat there is blood. A tear rips into my mind and my back, and in a wrenching surge of pain and release, a set of black wings erupts from the spine, draping the room in a darker curtain. Gasping for breath, I collapse to the ground, glorifying in its comforting liquid surface.

"You can't keep on going on like this. Your future is already decided. It would be best if you did not keep on seeking to restore Kamui to his original state." _Looking up, I see another figure leaning forlornly against the doorjamb. Kakyou, the Dragon of the Earth's Dreamgazer._

"Why have you brought me here?" Cords whipped around my body and raised me onto a crucifix, like Kotori so long ago. So long ago? It was only a few weeks but so much has happened that forever seems like yesterday. Kakyou lifted an accusing finger in my direction- that stung.

"It is not my desire to be in this situation. You did not choose this path- when Kamui fled Tokyo after retrieving the _Shinken_, he became the Dragon of the Earth. Because you were forced into this, you will never truly awaken as the Dragon of the Heaven."_ The finger fell. _"But I will continue to hope for a different future." _Kakyou's image faded into the darkness, leaving me to hang on the cross, my head spinning with more than fatigue. Oh yes, it is my dream, I could withdraw anytime I want too, but some things have to be thought of in this condition._

There is less blood on my body now than when you broke me, Kamui-chan. The pain is less intense, the tears less apparent. The only thing clearer to me now than when I began is that you are no longer Shiro Kamui.

I keep on looking for my reflection in the shimmering ground below. Every time, the water stills to within a fraction of my reflection, but the feathers always distort the image, can never look myself in the eye again. The water begins to color itself red with my blood. Pity. I pity Kakyou. Bound to his fate, bound to his dreams, without the ability to choose. 

"Onii-chan." _That voice fluttered into the darkness of my self-denial and a golden light bathed the dream in brightness._

"Kotori! Kotori I'm sorry!" The tears were instant and stung. My sister nii-chan, more radiant that I had ever seen here

"No. there's no need for you to apologize. It is what I was destined for after all." _When she spoke, it was as if she was slowly piercing the layers I had built up over the past few weeks the blood began to dry and fade on my body. _"You had protected me and it was me who had to protect you. I will always be with you inside your heart, and I will always be wishing for the brother I love, who can only save the one I love. I believe in you. Anything that tries to defeat you only makes you stronger." _She reached up, stroked my face, and it was pure; not the perverse, gratuitous fondlings of Kamui, but a genuine, loving stroke. I closed my eyes and felt her melt against my face, pulled her close for a final embrace. _

"And also, the future is still undecided." _My head snapped up as she pulled away, and my eyes brimmed again; Kotori-chan _"Remember, Nii-chan The future is still undecided!" _And with that, she was gone. The cords across my body faded, and I collapsed to the floor. The dreamscape faded, and I was lying in my room on the warm carpet._

The finger that Kakyou had pointed at me, that wasn't a finger of accusation. That was the finger of hope. The Dreamgazer hopes for a different future as much as I do. And now _I felt her hand against my cheek again_ there is hope.

The future is still undecided.

I'm coming for you, Kamui. If only to protect Kotori one last time.

*****


	5. Omega

*****

Have you ever heard the sound a sword makes as it enters a body? It's not a ringing tone like most people think, nor is it the meaty thunk of a stick on a corpse. If you listen very carefully, the only sound you can hear of the flesh is the gasps that are emitted from the mouth and the disbelief that permeates the aura of invincibility that has abandoned you at the worst possible moment.

__

*Thwick. Flip-flip-flip-flop thunk. Ting* "K K K Kamui" The shattered sword slipped from my grasp and fell sixty stories to the ground below. Time seemed to be mired in melted plastic; it didn't bother me that I was dying so much as the expansion of awareness. As Kamui, I could begin to feel the subtle threads of the Earth begin to weaken, and the twisted skeins of Fate crumble as Kamui pulled the sword out from my body. Blood sprayed out in a random fashion, not in a predictable form like I expected. 

After all, why should the spray be random if the rest of life is foreordained?

I collapsed on broken girder, shattered and twisted from the fierce but one-sided battle. "It's finished." You wouldn't even look at me, just staring off into the morning sun with the bleeding blade placed flat against your palm. That is what hurt most of all; that after all the sacrifice that I had gone through, that you would still not look me in the eye. Maybe you really are still Shiro Kamui- maybe that one small semblance of the person you once were is keeping you from finishing the job quickly. Well, quick or slow _nnnhhh_ I'm still dying. The world slowly tilts and fades into darkness and _sakura_ petals fall from the sky. 

__

Subaru-kun. The Sakuruzakamori had protected me inside of his _maboroshi_- why? I tried to reach out toward him, telling him to get away before he was hurt or killed. I had lost Kamui and failed to protect Kotori. To lose Subaru to Kamui would be to destroy my own spirit I'd rather die for them instead. The young onmyouji walked forward stiffly, the _sakura_ tree shifting until it was behind me.

"_Baka_," he swore, and pulled me up against the tree. I screamed softly- the wounds had reopened and the intensity of Subaru's angst clawed at me. "You snap out of it! Stop trying to protect Kamui!" In spite of the torment I was in, I somehow managed to bring myself to look him in the eye. "Listen to me. I know what you're doing. Because it's exactly what I did with Seishirou. I left you because I thought that it was my destiny to follow in his footsteps. I had held back my powers back while he was alive. Because I loved him." The emerald eye blazed at me; Subaru never talked in more than broken fragments. Subaru moved his hand, ripped off a piece of the white coat to staunch the flow. He swore again, the vitriol burning into me more than sympathy ever could, the pleading words rendering my defenses null. "Don't fail Kotori and Kamui like I failed Hokuto and Seishirou-san. Don't sacrifice yourself in vain."

"Fuuma-kun. Please don't fail me either. I really"

Then you shattered the _maboroshi_ and pierced the pale-white skin at the shoulder. A crackle shook the air, and the _Kekkai_ began to fade. The final whisper of Subaru was left to the winds and his death-knell tolled my final strength. The power of Kamui surged to my fingers, and I clutched at the handle of the _Shinken_. The final barrier broke down, a shaft of blue lightning torched the sky, and a silver blade graced the air as you lost your grip on your sword. I didn't know why I did what I did, but I still couldn't bring myself to bring my power against you

So I pulled you down to the surface with me, and the _Shinken_ arced into a final descent. Maybe I did this for Kotori-chan. Maybe I did this for Subaru-kun. Maybe I did this for me. But in the end, I know that I did it for you, Kamui-chan. 

__

I'm just sorry that nnhhh we had to die together. But it's all ok now. 

__

"Arigatou Fuu-kun Gomen I'm so sorry. But I'm glad it was you. I'm glad it was you."

__

And with that, you collapsed onto my chest, lavender eyes closing a final time. And even as I felt my own eyes close, I was happy.

*****

The brilliant sunset was blurred by the sudden onset of tears. But it was still a sunset, setting over the same world as it had risen over that morning. Two graves were freshly covered in _sakura_ and graced with the tears of the world. He would remember this day as clearly as he remembered that one on Rainbow Bridge.

__

Aisheteru, Fuu-kun. 

Subaru walked alone into the empty streets of Tokyo.


End file.
